


Happy Birthday Yuuri!

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: Viktor gives Yuuri a fantastic birthday gift.





	Happy Birthday Yuuri!

“No, no, no Viktor, no!” I said as I kept dodging his attacks towards me with a blindfold.  
We’d been dancing around my room like this for a little while now. Viktor had cancelled practise for today since it was my birthday, but by no means did that mean the lie in I was sincerely hoping for. I was awoken by him, rudely I might add, shaking my shoulders and saying my name over and over, an alarm I hoped wouldn’t be an occurrence.  
“Oh come on Yuuri! It’s only for a minute or two” he pouted, lunging for me again.  
I quickly leapt away, letting him flop face first onto the bed once again.  
“Last time you said for only a few minutes, it turned into over an hour” I said, a small blush painting my cheeks ever so slightly at the memory.  
“But this time, I mean it, I promise” his voice muffled by the bed sheets.  
I sighed heavily. He knew when he needed to act cute for me to become putty in his hands, so, I slid onto the bed, stopping myself just short of Viktor’s hidden face.  
“Is this for my birthday present, by any chance?” I asked, propping my chin onto my arms.  
“It may be, was going to be a surprise” he muffled again, a small chuckle escaping my lips.  
“I’ll put the blindfold on…” I started and his face lifted with a bright smile.  
“You will?!” he grinned.  
“On one condition!” I said, the blush quickly returning to my face.  
“Hmm” Viktor’s smile changed to a smirk as he moved his face closer to mine “Are you wanting a repeat from last time we used this?”  
“Erm…ah…um maybe? But not quite” the blush engulfed my entire face.  
“Yuuri, if you don’t tell me what you want I can’t give it to you” Viktor almost sung at me.  
No, he was right. I’d had gained so much confidence from him over the months we had practised together and I was grateful to that, more than he would ever know. I should be able to tell him what I want now rather than become a blubbering mess. Even though today was supposed to be my day, I wanted to show him my gratitude, my love for him. Since I knew my voice would betray me, I let my body do the talking. My fingers took the blindfold from his and I placed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
“So, you’re not going to tell me?” he asked, that smirk I loved so much returning.  
“No, I’m going to show you” I said, carefully climbing on top of him as he rolled onto his back.  
My legs straddled his hips and I carefully tied the blindfold around his eyes. Once I knew he couldn’t see, my lips trailed down from underneath his jaw down to his chest, opening his kimono as I went. He was perfect. The way his muscles twitched at every kiss urged me on further and further south.  
“Yuuri…it’s your birthday” Viktor sighed “it’s your day, not mine”  
“I know, so let me do what I want to do” I said, untying his kimono and gently feeling up his thigh.  
My hand stopped just short of where we both wanted it and I pushed his clothes completely open. Oh my God was he was already hard for me, I hadn’t even done that much, had I?  
“Someone’s excited” I smirked, just letting myself get into the mood.  
“You’re the one who did this to me, Yuuri, you should have more confidence in yourself” he said “Ah fuck” I licked his tip to shut him up.  
“I do, thanks to you” I said, wrapping my hand around his cock.  
His body writhed on my bed as my hand worked him up and down, with the occasional lick. The sight of him like this made me incredibly aware of my own tightening boxers. I wanted to fuck him so bad, fuck him right into the mattress, make him scream my name, but I had to resist…for now at least. I just wanted him to enjoy himself and since it was nearly always him giving the blowjobs, I thought it was time to return the favour.  
Leaning down, I finally covered Viktor’s hard cock with my mouth, but only for a second or two before releasing him again. His annoyed moan was to die for, so I did it again and again until he growled at me.  
“Yuuri!”  
I smirked, cupping his balls with the palm of my free hand.  
“Fuck” he sighed, his head falling back against the bed.  
My tongue licked up from his base right up to his tip, and I circled it round and round as he twitched against me. Knowing he was at his wits end, I took him properly again. My mouth sunk onto him and I tried to take as much of him as I could. He hands weaved into my hair and I groaned.  
“Don’t stop this time” he warned.  
I wasn’t going to, but damn this was turning me on more and more seeing him like this. I bobbed my head slowly, but precisely, up and down his cock, his hand guiding me. Unable to stop myself, my hips rutted against his leg and the much needed friction caused me to moan around Viktor. He groaned in return, the vibrations from my moan clearly making an impact. Learning quickly from this I hummed as I sucked around him and I felt his fingers grip my hair tighter. He was close and I so badly wanted him to come in my mouth.  
“Yuuri…Yuuri I’m going to come…where…?” he moaned.  
In my mouth, please, I wanted to taste him. So, instead of releasing him to tell him that, I sucked him harder and faster. He was melting right under me, I knew this feeling was going to be my addiction from now on and it wasn’t long until Viktor came. His taste was unlike any other, slightly salty and yet it was undeniably his. I swallowed as best as I could while his fingers clung to my hair.  
I let his cock twitch in my mouth a couple of times before releasing him. Carefully, I pulled back, breathing heavily as I removed his blindfold. We were both sweating, pupils blown but so ready to go again.  
“That was…fuck Yuuri” he breathed and I smiled, the blush returning once again.  
Viktor sat up and did as I had done before, tying the blindfold around my eyes. He kissed my cheek then my lips before taking my hand in his and leading me off the bed. We didn’t even make it out of the room before he pinned me, face first, against the wall.  
“I believe it’s your turn” he whispered as his hands roamed down my sides.  
“What about my present?” I asked, but leant backwards onto him.  
“That can wait” he said, sliding his hand round my waist and into my boxers.  
“Fuck”  
This was going to be a good birthday, a whole day with just the two of us. We just had to make sure Maccachin didn’t eat the cake that Viktor had made me.


End file.
